Amber (Lemondrop27)
THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL, EDIT OR COPY! THANK YOU! I've got my life laid out in front of me like roads drawn on the map. I've had so many times where I slipped off the beaten path. Appearance Amber is a large, red SkyWing. She is very muscular and strong. She has amber eyes for which she was named. She wears no jewelry, because she fears that it could impair her during any type of battle that she might face. I took the time to see the picture in for what it's worth. I'd walk a thousand miles without my shoes to make it work. Abilities Amber has basic SkyWing abilities. Fire, claws, and teeth. Nothing too special, but like her close friend Freeze (Lemondrop), Amber dreams of having animus powers. She believes that she would be able to make the world better animus magic, but she knows it is an impractical and impossible dream. You've got your life laid out in front of you, like a car crash. I'm cautious at the wheel cause you were driving too fast. Personality Amber has a controlled personality until she is angry. She tries to keep most emotions in check, but when she is angry it's a different story. She tends to lash out in anger, yelling loudly. She generally cannot handle anger at all. She has very logical approaches to most problems and is very good at solving conflicts as long as she isn't personally effected by them. She is very smart, smarter than almost anyone she knows, but she can still handle herself in battle. Other dragons consider her pretty cool and wouldn't want to start a fight with her, But if you took the time to check up in your rear view mirror, you'd see the things you're driving from are your biggest fears. History Amber has a troubled past. She was hatched to Almandine and Falcon six years ago. Falcon, Amber's father, never wanted dragonets, but Almandine did. Falcon loved Almandine so much that he put up with having a dragonet, even though he didn't want it. Then, when Amber was two, her mother died of a disease. Her father Falcon was swallowed by grief and depression. Amber constantly reminded Falcon of Almandine. Eventually, while Amber was still two, Falcon disowned her. He yelled at her and told her to leave. Sadly, Amber left. She went around the Sky Kingdom for a while looking for somewhere to go. After a few weeks of looking she found a SkyWing boarding school willing to teach her and take her in. She learned there for a few years, working hard to be very smart and strong. At age six, she transferred to Jade Mountain Academy where she became a part of Sapphire Winglet. There, she made a few new friends named Freeze (Lemondrop), Lemondrop, Ray, and Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27). Relationships (Go ahead and ask!) Ray: Ray is the SeaWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber and Ray are good friends. Amber has a crush on Ray, but somehow manages to hide it by teasing him and calling him short. The two are good friends and are often found hunting together, or sitting together during lunch. Freeze (Lemondrop): Freeze is the IceWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber and Freeze are great friends. They are good at getting things done. They are both great fighters, but want to be better, so they are sparring partners when they occasionally train. They like to hunt together. They both tend to hide their emotions, but when they're together they show their whole spectrum of feelings. Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27): Shadowreaper is the NightWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber and Shadowreaper are good friends. Sometimes Amber does get annoyed by Shadowreaper's secretive tendencies, but she can see right through him. She can always tell how he feels. In fact, Amber was the first one to figure out that Shadowreaper has a crush on Freeze. She finds it a bit funny that Freeze still has no idea that Shadowreaper likes her, but she thinks that they would be a cute couple. Lemondrop: Lemondrop is the RainWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber and Lemondrop are very different, and have different outlooks on situations. They do get along typically though. When Lemondrop cracks jokes she can get a laugh out of Amber, and Amber helps Lemondrop see things in a logical way. Mojave: Mojave is the SandWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber likes Mojave, but sometimes sees him as a puzzle to solve. He has many secrets and never talks about his past, which prompts Amber to try to put together the pieces of his background. Ibis (Lemondrop27): Ibis is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Amber and Ibis get along alright, but Amber gets annoyed when Ibis won't share her feelings, and Ibis thinks Amber is a bit too serious. Trivia * I found a name for Amber's mother on the internet looking for red gemstones * She was originally based off one of my friends but I changed her personality so much that she is truly nothing like my friend HAHA :P * She is a Capricorn * She has a fear of being alone (Monophobia) * Her favorite color is orange * She was named for her amber eyes * She learned the piano in school and still likes to play it Quotes "Whatever." -Annoyed "That's a lie." -Catching someone lying "You think you're so much better than me, but you don't know even half of what I'm capable of. You're not special. You are just the same as everyone else. Maybe even lower than others, so don't come talking to me about how great you are." -Roasting someone who thinks they're cool Gallery Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Lemondrop27)